Warriors - The Saviour
by DarkFallenWish
Summary: BlueKit thinks he's just an average kit, in an average clan, with nothing. Little does he know, his destiny is larger than the power of three. "A storm of blue is usually cloudy on most days until a black sun enters through the storm of blue must be able to cover up what the threat has done." -FeatherPool
1. Before de Prologue

_**Allegiances**_

**ThunderClan**

_**Leader: **_

FrostStar: Dark grey tom with white tabby markings, paws, and ears with light blue eyes

_**Deputy: **_

CloudSpot: A white tom with blue-grey patches and light grey eyes

_**Medicine Cat: **_

WhiteLeaf: A pure white tom with dark green eyes. (Apprentice: FeatherPool)

_**Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits):**_

NightPelt: A pure black tom with yellow eyes.

StoneTail: A light brown tom with a grey tail, paws, and belly with light green eyes.

WhiteTail: A pitch-black she-cat with a snow white tail. (Apprentice: HoneyPaw)

BrambleFur: A black-brown tabby tom. (Apprentice: BeetlePaw)

TinyBird: A small, tortoiseshell she-cat

DarkWing: A black, white mottled she cat.

AppleFeather: A light cream she with one white paw.

SneezePelt: A grey tom with a runny nose and fur that sticks straight out. (Apprentice: RowanPaw)

BlizzardHeart: An almost fully white she with a dark grey splotch on her chest.

HawkTalon: A light brown, tabby tom with amber eyes.

_**Apprentices:**_

FeatherPool: A light grey, long furred she cat with black tabby markings and one brown paw; apprentice of the medicine cat.

HoneyPaw: A golden-brown she with white paws

BeetlePaw: A white tom with ginger-tabby patches

RowanPaw: A brown tom with golden stripes

_**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):**_

MumbleHeart: A grey-white-brown-black she with light brown eyes and muted. (Kits: FuzzyKit: A white, black tabby tom that's blind with green eyes, BlueKit: A blue-grey tom with light blue eyes and a black tip, LarkKit: A white and tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes, and RoseKit: A light brown and white pawed she with light green eyes.)

GingerWind: A dark and light ginger with a grey patch she with dark blue eyes. (Kits: RedKit: A white she kit with a dark ginger tail and light amber eyes, WaspKit: A light golden tom with black stripes, and LionKit: A golden tom with fluffy, long fur.)

OliveFrost: A grey she with white paws. (Expecting kits.)

_**Elders (Retired queens and warriors):  
**_FerretFur: A small, ginger she with white and black splotches with a missing tail

SilverScar: A silver-grey tom with black tabby markings and scars covering his back.

**ShadowClan:**

_**Leader:**_

TornStar: A grey tom with a black belly and tabby stripes with one ear missing. (Apprentice: ScorchPaw)

_**Deputy:**_

OakTree: A brown and dark brown tom with black stripes (Apprentice: YewPaw)

_**Medicine Cat:**_

ColdNose: An orange she-cat with white paws and no sense of smell.

_**Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits):**_

StormClaw: A dark golden tom with long, extended claws.

SpiderFang: A black she with brown tabby markings. (Apprentice: LizardPaw)

MossClaw: A dark brown tom with black legs.

CheetahSpeed: A light golden tom with black spots. (Apprentice: DeadPaw)

SharpEar: A white tom with, long, striped, sharp ears.

LilySnow: A white she with a light grey paw and tip of tail.

CloverMask: A dark golden she with white paws and a black face.

_**Apprentices:**_

ScorchPaw: A light ginger tom with black and brown striped legs.

YewPaw: A light ginger she with dark ginger-black paws, tail, and belly/chest.

LizardPaw: A golden and brown tom with black and white stripes.

DeadPaw: A dark grey tom with a limp, broken tail.

_**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):**_

DuskCloud: A grey-ginger-white she.

RatWillow: A brown she with a scarred tail.

_**Elders (Retired queens and warriors):**_

FrogShadow: A dark golden-grey tom with piercing sharp yellow eyes.

**RiverClan:**

_**Leader: **_


	2. Before de Prologue 2 :L

**RiverClan:**

**_Leader: _**

CinderStar: Dark grey tom with one bling eye

**_Deputy:_**

MossySpot: A white-grey-brown tortoiseshell she.

**_Medicine Cat:_**

ShrewTail: A black tom with a brown tail and crooked whiskers (Apprentice: Leaf-Foot)

**_Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits):_**

SnowJaw: A black tom with a white muzzle

EchoStream: A grey she with a white tail tip and paws

TigerEye: A brown tabby tom with oddly shaped eyes.

MouseStalk: A grey-brown-black striped tom

LongFur: A white-light gold-brown she with very long fur.

**_Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):_**

SparrowTail: A brown she with a black tail.

**_Elders (Retired queens and warriors):_**

Lake-Eye: A white she with blue-grey and dark grey spots

**WindClan:**

**_Leader:_**

MaggotStar: A dark-golden tom with dark grey paws.

**_Deputy:_**

HawkEye: A dark grey tom with brown tabby markings and one white paw

**_Medicine Cat:_**

IvyLeaf: A light grey she with dark grey spots.

**_Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits):  
_**MudNose: A white tom with an odd brown nose

Tall-Leg: A white and black she with brown legs

ShadeFang: A grey to black she with long, canine teeth.

RavenLeap: A black tom with white paws and chest

SweetMist: A cream-brown-white tortoiseshell she.

HareFoot: A brown tom with black and white paws

AntBelly: A tortoiseshell she with a brown-gold belly.

**_Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):_**

DawnMoon: A cream-gold she with long, clean fur.

**_Elders (Retired queens and warriors):_**

RockTail: Former deputy; a dark brown tom with grey splotches on his tail

YellowStripe: A black she with golden stripes.

**I put this on the original first chapter... Dunno what happened... BUT warriors does not belong to me. Characters do.**


	3. Prologue

StonePaw padded up to a mottled-light grey she-cat. The she-cat's ears perked up as she motioned her tail for him to go with her. The brown apprentice blinked worriedly as he cautiously followed the she-cat. _I hope MumbleHeart's okay…_ He thought as he entered a large, circular hollow. Many cats huddled around a small opening in the hollow. There was murmur around the clan. They then noticed his scent and turned to face the she-cat and StonePaw. A black tom called to the mottled grey she-cat.

"FeatherPool, hurry! WhiteLeaf needs you! He's been calling for you for ages already!" The tom spat out. FeatherPool held a bundle of green leaves in her jaw and nodded. StonePaw stared at FeatherPool as she hurried into the opening. StonePaw leapt down to sit next to a light brown tabby. As he sat, he noticed his mentor's tail on his shoulder.

"It must be exciting for you to finally have siblings, StonePaw," The tom mewed.

"It… It is HawkTalon," StonePaw replied. "It's just… What if they don't like me at all?" He shuffled his paws nervously. HawkTalon growled.

"They'll like you; you're going to be an amazing warrior," HawkTalon muttered. "Not to mention, an amazing older brother."  
StonePaw stared at his mentor. Usually his mentor was a little crueler and mean, but he seemed tenser about this. He glanced back, seeing one of his soon former-denmates. A brown-golden she sighed and smiled weakly at him. He looked at HawkTalon again.

"Is it okay if I go sit with HoneyP-?"

"No, you're going to be the first one to see your siblings. You can sit with her later," His mentor's tail whisked the ground. He heard a tom call out something.

"Four kits! Two toms and two she-cats! All healthy!" StonePaw's eyes widened. _F-Four siblings?! Two brothers and two sisters… I feel light headed… _He felt dizzy, his head practically swaying around. He shook his head in anger as he felt a claw go down his spine.

"Focus furball," HawkTalon growled. "Go meet your brothers and sister-!" He was interrupted by a white tom dashing out towards them. His father.

"StonePaw, c'mon! You must meet them! They're beautiful!" His father exclaimed. WhiteLeaf was both his father and medicine cat; He had been born before WhiteLeaf was made the medicine cat. It was still against the code, but soon enough he'll be a warrior again. FeatherPool was almost ready to be the full medicine cat, but she needed more patience. WhiteLeaf then bounded around him and nudged him to the nursery. StonePaw got up and walked slowly into the nursery. His mother would need help naming them anyways.

MumbleHeart was a mute queen, yet StonePaw always seemed to understand her. FeatherPool sat next to her, trying to find a way to communicate with her. Elders say that she got mute when she was an apprentice and she was protecting her mother. She had yowled so loud, it made her mute. WhiteLeaf always thinks he'll never hear her voice again, but at least FeatherPool has hope. She says she can talk again in about another moon, but for now, MumbleHeart spoke through StonePaw.

MumbleHeart's tail flicked, telling him to come in. He padded towards her. His mother stared up at him, something glistening in her eyes as her tail pointed to a fluffy white tabby tom. He nodded. "MumbleHeart wants to name the white tabby FuzzyKit." FeatherPool stared at him.

"How can you tell?" She sounded surprised.

"She… she speaks through me," He mewed calmly. MumbleHeart nodded. FuzzyKit squeaked loudly. His mother's tail pointed to the tortoiseshell kit. "The tortoiseshell will be LarkKit…" MumbleHeart pointed her muzzle to the blue-grey kit. "BlueKit for the grey-blue one…" Then she licked the smallest one with a light brown pelt and a reddish-ginger tail and paws. "And… the final one is RoseKit." FeatherPool stared at him for a moment, as if he was special. He twitched his whiskers.

"Okay… I'll tell the clan the good news then…" She padded out solemnly, almost deep into her thoughts. He silently hoped FeatherPool wouldn't say anything on how he could understand his mother. His ears perked as he noticed his father's scent.

"I'm ready to name them!" WhiteLeaf announced.

"Uh… we kind of already named them?" StonePaw's ears flattened against his head, hoping his father would be okay with that. WhiteLeaf's dark, forest green eyes widened.

"What're their names then?" He saw his father sit down.

"The white tabby is FuzzyKit, the tortoiseshell is LarkKit, the blue-grey kit is BlueKit, and the light brown kit is RoseKit," StonePaw mewed, looking down at his small siblings, who were squealing while suckling from MumbleHeart. WhiteLeaf got up and padded towards the kits. MumbleHeart sent him a warning glare, trying to tell him to leave. "I-I think MumbleHeart wants to be alone, WhiteLeaf," StonePaw added quickly. The white tom turned to him.

"Well… I guess all queens need their space," He sighed, turning to pad out. His tail twitched, beckoning StonePaw with his tail. StonePaw glanced back at his mother, then followed WhiteLeaf.

"WhiteLeaf?" StonePaw asked as they walked out of the nursery. "If MumbleHeart's voice does come back, what'll her name be?" His brown head tilted. WhiteLeaf stared back at him.

"Well, her original name was PoppyPaw when she lost her voice…" He saw his father look down at his paws. "So maybe she'll keep it, change it to some kind of warrior name with Poppy in front of it."

"When are you going back to be a warrior again?" He honestly thought he sounded like some mouse-brained kit.

"Probably after FuzzyKit, LarkKit, BlueKit, and RoseKit are three moons old…"

"Why then?"  
"I… I have no idea. Three moons was an ideal time for me when I was a kit, I remember everything since then… So, since they are MY kits, I'll become a warrior before they're three moons old, so they don't need to be embarrassed." StonePaw stared at him.

"Why didn't you become a warrior before I was three moons old?" He asked.

"FeatherPool wasn't ready; she didn't have much patience and she always mistaken poppy seeds with foxglove seeds…" He paused. "So I had to help to scent out which is poppy seeds and which is foxglove seeds." StonePaw barely knew what his father was talking about, but nodded.

"I see… How," StonePaw stopped, searching for the correct word. "Interesting." WhiteLeaf honestly looked like he was happy he understood which he didn't.

"So, when's your warrior ceremony, StonePaw?" WhiteLeaf asked as he sat facing the highledge. HawkTalon walked up to him.

"Now, if you be quiet medicine cat," The light brown tabby growled. StonePaw sat next to his mentor as HawkTalon sat. He scented HoneyPaw easily. His tail flicked.

"Hey furball!" She purred. "You ready to be a warrior finally?" She joked.

"First of all, I'm not even sure if I am going to end up as one during this meeting," He replied coolly. "Second of all, I'm no furball!" StonePaw purred pawing HoneyPaw's ear. He heard his mentor growl at him. "Fine, fine," He turned away from HoneyPaw. Her ears flattened against her head.

"Sorry I got you growled at," She whispered.

"It's fine…" He mewed. StonePaw watched as the leader, FrostStar, climbed up onto the highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch prey gather underneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" The dark grey leader yowled. The clan quickly gathered. FrostStar eyed his clan as he stared from StonePaw to WhiteLeaf to any other warrior. "I am proud to say MumbleHeart has survived a second litter. Four kits, two toms and two she-cats. Their names are FuzzyKit, LarkKit, BlueKit, and RoseKit!"

"FuzzyKit!"

"LarkKit!"  
"BlueKit!"  
"RoseKit!" The clan chanted loudly in approval of the new kits. FrostStar smiled proudly. To avoid the other clans getting suspicious of the medicine cat's mate and kits, FrostStar was their cover-up father.

"Now, as we all know, a certain apprentice has been training for many moons, with great intelligence and strength." StonePaw's ears perked straight up. He sat taller. "StonePaw! Please step forward!" StonePaw got up from where he was sitting and padded into a clearing. He shot glances at his old denmates, HoneyPaw, BeetlePaw, and RowanPaw. They all smiled at him. StonePaw sat in the middle of the clearing, staring up at the leader.

"I, FrostStar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior in his turn," FrostStar mewed loudly. "StonePaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

StonePaw gulped nervously. "I do!" He mewed happily. FrostStar looked down at StonePaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. StonePaw, from this moment you will be known as StoneTail. StarClan honors your energy, bravery, and loyalty!" FrostStar leapt down, and rested his muzzle on StoneTail's head. He licked the leader's shoulder in respect.

"StoneTail!"

"StoneTail!"  
"StoneTail!" The clan chanted his new name.

**OKIE so that was the prologue. I wanted StoneTail to get his warrior name so. Yeah. c: R&R? -DarkFallenWish**


	4. Chapter 1

Mewls exploded everywhere around BlueKit as he slept. He felt his ears flatten against his head. He felt two things poke him gently. He wiggled forward, wanting to feel his mother. Squealing, he pawed towards the thing had poked him. On his pad, he noticed fur had come into contact with it. "Stop…" He heard a she-cat's voice, very light and loud. He felt the she-cat bat him with her paw. BlueKit sniffed the air, scenting nine other scents besides his. A new scent seemed to emerge. A tom.

BlueKit managed to open one of his eyes, trying to get used to his surroundings. He noticed the she-cat he had pawed; A white tortoiseshell. He then opened his other eye, seeing another kit beside him. He curiously scented the other cat, seeing how small it was. The cat was barely moving. BlueKit prodded the cat as it squealed in defiance. "Who poked me?" Another she-kit. Were these two his sisters?

BlueKit turned to the tom, seeing how large he was. "Uh…" He stared at the brown, muscular tom with a grey tail.

"Hello BlueKit!" The tom mewed happily. He sounded young but looked huge! "You're the first one to open your eyes!" BlueKit blinked. Who was this tom? Was he his father?

"Are you my father?" BlueKit asked, slightly confused. He saw the tom shake his head.

"Nope. I'm StoneTail," He paused. "Your older brother." BlueKit turned his head to his mother.

"What's my mother's name?" His head tilted.

"You mean our mother? Her name is MumbleHeart. She's mute." BlueKit blinked.

_Mute? What does that mean? _BlueKit thought.

"Mute means she can't talk. She will talk in about a moon though," StoneTail replied, as if he had read BlueKit's mind.

"If she can't say anything, how did she name me?"

"I understand her, even if she is mute." BlueKit watched his mother open her eyes. They were light brown. What color were his eyes? He saw his mother's eyes widen as she saw him. She leaned over and licked BlueKit's head. It was soft. BlueKit felt himself purr. He saw MumbleHeart smile. He saw the three other kits twitch and mew in protest as they wanted to suckle.

"Who are those three?" BlueKit asked.

"The other three next to MumbleHeart?" StoneTail repeated, but more different. "They're your brother and sisters. Your brother is the white one with black tabby stripes; His name is FuzzyKit." BlueKit's gaze rested on his brother. "The tortoiseshell is LarkKit, your sister." He remembered how she had batted him after he had pawed her. "And the brown-ginger one is RoseKit, your other sister." He looked at the small she-cat. He saw LarkKit wince as BlueKit saw her open her eyes.

"Who pawed me a moment ago? And who's being loud?" LarkKit demanded. BlueKit saw that she had dark amber eyes. He once again wondered what color his were. LarkKit stomped over to BlueKit. "And who are you?" She looked up at StoneTail. "And you." She turned to RoseKit, FuzzyKit, and MumbleHeart. "And them!" StoneTail sighed.

"I'm StoneTail, your older brother. This is BlueKit, your other brother. And they are FuzzyKit and RoseKit, your other two siblings. And your mother is MumbleHeart," StoneTail quickly explained, motioning to each cat as he spoke. BlueKit's ears flattened.

"I pawed you…" BlueKit mewed. "But I'm sorry!" He quickly added, hoping he wasn't in trouble. BlueKit noticed MumbleHeart had what seemed to be amusement in her eyes. "I hope it didn't hurt you…" LarkKit stared at him.

"Since you are my brother," She paused. "I forgive you!" LarkKit squeaked. She pawed BlueKit playfully at his ear. "Wanna play?" BlueKit's ears perked up as he smiled.

"Sure! What're we gonna play?" He inquired. He saw LarkKit sit down.

"Dunno," She replied, glancing back at MumbleHeart. "MumbleHeart? What should we play?" He saw his mother look towards some extra moss.

"I think she says we should play Mossball?" BlueKit tried to guess what MumbleHeart was saying. LarkKit stared at BlueKit, then glancing back to MumbleHeart.

"Uh… I don't think-." LarkKit was cut off by StoneTail.

"BlueKit's right. MumbleHeart wants you to play Mossball while your brother and sister wake up," He mewed. The tortoiseshell she-cat nods.

"Okay!" LarkKit padded over towards the extra moss, bundling it up into a ball. She then nosed it towards BlueKit. BlueKit noticed his sister had stepped on a tail.

"Ow!" A squeak was heard from the owner of the black striped tail. "GingerWind, my tail hurts!" It wailed. BlueKit saw a light and dark ginger she-cat's head rise up in alarm.

"StoneTail, why are you in here?" The she-cat's eyes narrowed.

"I'm visiting my siblings," StoneTail mewed proudly.

"They're still sleeping…" The ginger she-cat mewed. "Their eyes aren't even open yet!" StoneTail's whiskers twitched.

"Oh really, check on what stepped on WaspKit's tail then." BlueKit's ears perked with excitement.

_Another kit! Are there more in here? _BlueKit smiled widely. He saw the ginger she-cat glance over MumbleHeart. He saw the queen's eyes widen.

"They… They're awake!" She exclaimed. She ducked under swiftly. "RedKit, LionKit. Wake up! Two of the new kits are awake!" He saw GingerWind's head rise up again. "My kits usually wake up slower than everyone else, so you all should have fun soon," GingerWind purred.

BlueKit's eyes widened. _There are more kits! _He glanced over to his two sleeping siblings. _When will they wake up?_ He turned his head to see two kits walking out from behind MumbleHeart. A white kit with few ginger spots and a ginger tail and a fluffy golden kit. He noticed they were about the size of LarkKit and him. His tail flicked. The golden kit bounded forward towards BlueKit.

"Hi!" The kit squeaked. "I'm LionKit! What's your name?"

BlueKit blinked. "I'm BlueKit and this is-!" He was interrupted by his sister, whom he was about to introduce.

"LarkKit's my name!" She mewed with pride.

"Cool! This is my sister, RedKit." He motioned his tail towards the white she-cat.

"Nice to meet you," RedKit smiled. BlueKit peered around her to see the tail LarkKit had stepped on. Had she killed him by stepping on his tail?

"Is the other kit okay? The black striped one?" BlueKit asked LionKit.

"Y'mean WaspKit? He's fine. His long tail is a pain I bet. I think I heard him squeal, meaning his tail got stepped on again!" BlueKit felt his belly fill up with relief. "Who stepped on it anyways?" He heard WaspKit groan.

"One of the new kits I bet…" LionKit's tail flicked.

"WaspKit is grumpy in the morning, so don't worry about him…" He turned towards FuzzyKit and RoseKit. "My new question: Are they even alive?"

"Of course they are!" BlueKit heard LarkKit snort. His sister padded up to RoseKit, motioning BlueKit to check on FuzzyKit slightly. Reluctantly, he walked up to his brother. A mew of defiance was heard from RoseKit. BlueKit prodded FuzzyKit with his paw multiple times. It didn't work. He saw the tabby's tail flick. BlueKit then batted FuzzyKit's ear. It flicked. Getting frustrated, he put his paw on his brother's nose. The kit sneezed and immediately woke up.

"What the-?" FuzzyKit was stopped by a lick from MumbleHeart. "Who pawed me? In the nose too!" FuzzyKit jumped up and faced the opposite direction from where BlueKit had pawed him. Silence was heard. MumbleHeart picked FuzzyKit up by the scruff, then turning him to face BlueKit.

_Is he okay? He can't seem to see me… _BlueKit waved his paw in front of FuzzyKit. Nothing on his face changed, just an annoyed, frustrated look.

"Well? Who did it?" FuzzyKit's tail lashed. "Plus, why's it so dark? Is it still nighttime?"

"No… it's dawn…" He heard RoseKit mew.

"Well, dawn is really dark then… Is it dark where we are?"

"It's really sunny in here…" LarkKit replied.

"Plus, dawn itself is really light," BlueKit added. _Something's wrong with him… But I can't tell._

"Can he even see?" LionKit asked. BlueKit noticed WaspKit stood behind him, his long tail dragging behind him.

"Maybe he's still adjusting to the light?" RedKit guessed. There were small murmurs of agreement. BlueKit stared at his brother's dark green eyes, which were a little cloudy.

"What color are my eyes FuzzyKit?" BlueKit had wanted to know anyways.

"Wait… what're eyes? And there is no color… just black." FuzzyKit looked around, scenting the air. BlueKit saw MumbleHeart's fur bristled. Her eyes were filled with surprise, confusion, and worry. Her breathing had increased.

"MumbleHeart? Do you want RoseKit, LarkKit, and I to go outside while you bring FuzzyKit somewhere?" BlueKit tilted his head. He saw the queen nod.

"Well, looks like you three get to see the camp," StoneTail said.

"Camp? Now?" LarkKit's eyes widened. StoneTail nodded.

"Let's get going; maybe you three will be lucky enough to see the dawn patrol off!" BlueKit saw StoneTail bound out of the nursery. Excited, he followed his older brother. He saw LionKit, RedKit, WaspKit, RoseKit, and LarkKit all follow him and StoneTail out.

**Me: Okie, so you all got to find out how everyone found out FuzzyKit was blind… Pretty funny in my opinion.**

**WhiteLeaf: MY KIT IS BLIND. I FEEL LIKE… I FEEL LIKE I DID SOMETHING WRONG!**

**Me: You don't say… You're the medicine cat… and you have a mate and kits- HINT HINT…**

**WhiteLeaf: I can't believe it…**

**Me: Mhm.**

**WhiteLeaf: FEATHERPOOL! YOU HELPED FUZZYKIT COME OUT WRONG!**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**FeatherPool: Uh… you did that WhiteLeaf.**

**WhiteLeaf: Oh… Uh… o-o**

**FeatherPool: Darky doesn't own warriors or any of that stuff… Now it's time for my lecturing revenge, WhiteLeaf!**

**WhiteLeaf: Help me. O-O**

**Me: Nah…**


	5. Chapter 2 (Secretly Chapter 5 in FF)

Bluekit stared in amazement as he stepped out of the enclosed nursery. His eyes had widened. He glanced over to his sisters; Larkkit who seemed astonished and Rosekit gawked in awe as she turned her head everywhere to see it. A light beamed into his eyes. He squinted, trying to block out the light. He heard his brother chuckle. "That's the sun, Bluekit," Stonetail chuckled, a purr rumbling in his throat.

Larkkit glanced over to Lionkit. "You come out here every day?" She stared at the golden tom.

"You bet! I want my warrior name to be Lionsun!" He boasted loudly. "And one day, I'll be Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan!" Redkit touched her ginger tail to her brother's shoulder playfully.

"In your dreams, mouse-brain!" She purred. Bluekit's head tilted.

_What does mouse-brain mean? _He thought confused. His attention turned to a group of cats. He blinked. _They… they're bigger than Stonetail! _He noticed a fluffy white she-cat with a splotch on her chest. He also saw a cat with grey fur that sticks out, a golden striped one, a tortoiseshell, and a pitch black cat. He saw one of them turn towards Stonetail.

"Hey Stonetail!" The golden striped cat greeted him. "Wanna join the dawn patrol?" The tabby seemed eager.

"Rowanpaw!" The grey cat with fur that sticks out mewed sternly. "Since when did you have every right as an apprentice to ask others onto a patrol? You're no deputy! Nor leader, I should add." He saw the cat sniff. Rowanpaw grumbled something.

"I guess you can't come…" Rowanpaw sighed. His ears had perked as he spotted the kits. "Ferretfur should be overjoyed right now; she loves kits!" Bluekit saw Stonetail's tail flick.

"After I show my three able-to-see siblings around," Stonetail said.

"One of them can't see? Which one?"

"Fuzzykit, the oldest."

"Man, that needs to be hard for him," Rowanpaw sighed. "How's Mumbleheart doing?" Bluekit glanced back to his mother rush out of the nursery, Fuzzykit in her jaws, dangling.

"Let me down!" He heard his brother mew in defiance. "Where are we going?" Mumbleheart obviously couldn't reply. Bluekit saw her run into a stone den.

"She's good," Stonetail replied. Bluekit slowly began to just stare up at the den. He felt something poke him on the side.

"You okay there?" He heard Redkit's mew.

"Huh…?" Bluekit shook his head viciously. His ears reddened in embarrassment. "Yeah, err… I'm here." He heard Redkit sigh in relief.

"I thought you got blind too, or even deaf."  
"Deaf?"

"Where you can't hear," Redkit explained.

"Oh…" Bluekit turned to face his older brother, once again confused on what mouse-brain meant. "Stone-?" He saw his brother had disappeared. "Where's Stonetail?" Lionkit bounded up to him and Redkit.

"He went on patrol!" Lionkit mewed. "Anyways, Waspkit and I wanna show you around, while Redkit shows your sisters around!"

"Around camp?" Bluekit's eyes lit up with excitement. Lionkit nodded. Bluekit glanced over towards his two sisters, who were bounding around the clearing excitedly. He saw a grey cat with white paws leave the nursery. "Who's that?" Waspkit glanced over towards the nursery's entrance.

"That's Olivefrost," Waspkit replied. "She's a queen."

"Where are her kits?"

"They're not coming for another moon or so."

"Oh…" Bluekit's head tilted. _Coming from where?_ He saw Lionkit bound over towards a large bush.

"Come on!" Lionkit called. Bluekit hurried after. He followed the golden tom into the bush, scenting Waspkit following close behind. "This is the elders' den!" Lionkit announced.

"Wonderful, the loudest kit in the world has entered." Bluekit heard a rasp from inside the den.

"Silverscar, lighten up. It seems his quiet brother and him have brought one of the new kits." Bluekit noticed a small ginger white-black patched cat.

"Waspkit I don't mind, I mind Lionkit," Silverscar growled, obviously ignoring the other cat as he was mentioned. Waspkit nudged Bluekit.

"That's Silverscar, the once fierce warrior until he joined the elder life two moons ago…" Waspkit muttered. Bluekit glanced over at the ginger cat. "That's Ferretfur. Luckily, she's really nice, unlike Silverscar." Bluekit began to walk over as Waspkit stopped him. "Careful with her though, she's really old and weak, so don't try paw her…"

_Why would I do that?_ Bluekit nodded and stepped forward. "Uh… hi?" He heard himself squeak.

"Hello, little one." There was gentleness in Ferretfur's mew. He saw Silverscar's ears perk up in interest.

"Didn't see that new one… Hello." There was gruffness in the older tom's mew. Right as Bluekit was about to ask what a mouse-brain was, Lionkit nudged him.

"We're showing him around camp! So we need to get going!" Lionkit exclaimed. He began to nose Bluekit out, hearing Waspkit sigh.

"But-!" Bluekit tried to protest.

"Come on!" Lionkit urged him out of the bush. Bluekit squeaked and toppled down onto his belly.

"Oof!" He squealed loudly. He eyed up at Lionkit, whose ear's had flattened.

"Seriously?" He saw Waspkit come out. "Your such a mouse-brain, especially nudging a one day old kit off a ledge!" Waspkit hissed at his brother. Bluekit finally came to the conclusion that mouse-brain meant not smart. Waspkit leapt down. "You okay there?" Bluekit nodded wearily. He got up. He saw Waspkit glare over at Lionkit over his shoulder. "This time, let's be a little slower while going to the next den…" He saw Waspkit slowly walk over to a small, rock den.

"This is the apprentices' den," Waspkit explained. "Lionkit, Redkit, and I will be sleeping here in two moons. Apprentices are kits that are six moons and older." The light golden tom paused. "You and your siblings have six more moons to go. I think Beetlepaw and Honeypaw are still sleeping, so let's not disturb them…" Bluekit felt grateful that Waspkit was explaining to him what it was instead of barging into it, bothering whoever was in it.

"Let's head over there." Bluekit saw Waspkit's striped tail point over at a bramble den. Waspkit walked over there, Bluekit following a little faster to keep up with the swift tom's pace. "This is the warriors' den. Warriors are apprentices that have completed their training, are over twelve moons old, and have shone something to prove they're ready to be a warrior." Bluekit nodded.

"How did Stonetail get his name?" Bluekit asked.

"I think Stonetail had been named off of his tail color… otherwise he was just really good at hunting and battling, that's all. You'll get a special name if you save the clan, or something like that." Waspkit raised his muzzle high. "Some of the warriors are also still sleeping…" He saw Lionkit pad up to them. He nudged Bluekit gently.

"Sorry about making you fall…" Bluekit glanced across the nursery to see Gingerwind sternly looking at Lionkit.

"It's okay…" Bluekit replied.

"You're telling him about the warriors' den? Let's go in!" Lionkit mewed eagerly, ready to pelt in.

"Y'know Gingerwind's watching us…" Bluekit added.

"She is? Foxdung!" Lionkit cursed. He saw Waspkit gasp.

"You said foxdung! I'm telling Gingerwind!" Waspkit glanced over at Bluekit. "Go find my sister, she'll show you everywhere else I guess… See ya!" Waspkit raced off towards his mother. "Gingerwind!" Bluekit heard Waspkit call. Lionkit pelted after him.

"Waspkit!" Lionkit yowled. Bluekit sighed, turning to see Redkit's ginger tail enter the stone den his mother and Fuzzykit were in. He padded up the ledges. He heard Waspkit and Lionkit bickering, their mother's fierce yowl quieting them. He poked his head inside.

"Hello?" Bluekit mewed cautiously.

"Bluekit!" He heard Larkkit's squeal. "Redkit's showing us the medicine cat den right now!" She chimed. His sister's head peered around him. "Where are Waspkit and Lionkit?"

"Uh… Lionkit said something and Waspkit went to tell Gingerwind…"

"What dens did they show you at least?"

"The elders' den, apprentices' den, and warriors' den…"

"You saw more than us!" Larkkit's eyes widened. "Redkit showed us the quarry and the fresh-kill pile before this…" She paused. "It was… Boring?" She glanced behind her shoulder. "Anyways, wanna tag along?" Bluekit nodded.

"Sure." Larkkit spun around in excitement.

"Redkit! Bluekit's joining us on tour!" Redkit spun around and Larkkit squealed.

"Okay then…" Redkit sighed. "Where're my brothers?"

"Lionkit said foxdung when Waspkit was showing me the warriors' den… Then they ran off," Bluekit explained. "I already saw the elders' den and apprentices' den too," He added quickly.

"Okay…" Redkit turned to a white cat. "This is Whiteleaf, our medicine cat." Bluekit stared at the white tom. Bluekit heard Redkit sigh. "Sadly, he's also your-!" She was interrupted by Whiteleaf.

"Yes, yes, yes. I am in fact the medicine cat. Now don't worry about your brother. He's just blind," Whiteleaf mewed hastily. "And my apprentice is Featherpool, now out, out, out! I am very busy!" He nudged Rosekit towards the entrance gently. Rosekit snorted in defiance.

"I guess Redkit should show us the leader's den…" Rosekit mewed. She turned and walked out. Larkkit and Bluekit followed, Redkit close behind. Bluekit glanced back, noticing Whiteleaf was glaring at Redkit, as if telling her to keep quiet.

"Okay…" Redkit nodded. "The leader's den is above the nursery, where we, us kits, can hear the meetings perfectly!" Redkit's ginger tail pointed up towards the highest den. "The leader can only be in there unless he invites another cat inside it." Bluekit nodded. He yawned.

"I'm tired…" he groaned. He saw his sisters yawn after him. "And hungry!" His belly rumbled loudly. He looked at his siblings.

"Mumbleheart!" They wailed. "We're hungry!" Bluekit turned over to see Mumbleheart rushing out of the medicine cats' den.

"We'll continue the tour later…" Redkit sighed. Bluekit nodded and padded into the nursery. His siblings followed him, Mumbleheart rushing them inside. He plopped down into their nest, feeling his sisters lay beside him. He closed his eyes, feeling Mumbleheart curl around them. He fell asleep.

**BAM! Chapter 2 completion? XD Oh yeah, quick note. To 'da person' I didn't put Stonepaw there because he was only Stonepaw in the prologue. At the end of the prologue, he became a warrior, so I made him a warrior in Allegiances. Also, 'da person' I made him blind so when Whiteleaf becomes a warrior again, Fuzzykit will have a chance to be an awshum meddy cat. Plus, even if Fuzzykit COULD see, he'd be weaker than a leaf. So either way, he's a medicine cat. Plus, if he was made a warrior, he'd have a different planned name. :) (SPOILER: His medicine cat name is Fuzzyface and would be warrior name would be Fuzzyeye/Fuzzyfur. :L I dun like it. Fuzzyface is a cute name. c:) ~Darky**

**Whiteleaf: WHY. WHY. WHY. WHY.**

**Me: IM THE AUTHOR THATS WHY FURBALL! I CREATED CHU. :L I CAN EASILY KILL CHU OFF...**


End file.
